This disclosure is related to interpolating color pixel signal values for an image and, in particular, interpolating color pixel signal values using hue.
As is well-known, in a variety of circumstances, it is desirable to perform color interpolation. For example, for a camera or other imager that has the capability of creating a color image, typically it is too expensive to have the capability to capture three independent color pixel signal values for each pixel location of an image at least on part because this would employ additional sensors. Therefore, more typically, a subsampled color image is captured and then the missing color pixel signal values are computed using techniques of color interpolation. Most of the existing simple color interpolation techniques typically do not produce high-quality color images. Therefore, a need continues to exist for color interpolation techniques capable of producing quality color images from a subsampled color image.